Lemonade Geration
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Twenty two years have passed and the band is getting ready to embark on a world wide tour. But what happens when their kids are left at boarding school?      Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Olivia watched as Gwyneth her barely thirteen year old daughter scanned her new room. Despite the grin on the teens face it was obvious that she didn't want to be here. The young teen wore a form fitting blue flower print cap sleeved dress tat fell inches above her knees. She wore a pair of tan boots that raised just a lick above her ankle and zipped on the side. Her fiery red heir fell in loose braids to her shoulders with a lilac positioned behind her left ear. She walked from the center of the bland lifeless room and sat on the bed with a sigh. Olivia entered the room and sat next to her giving the child a side hug.

"So it seams like this will be fun Right Giege (A/N - said like Siege with a G)." She said and the girl sent yet another signature smile in her mother's direction.

"And if I understand correctly everyone else will come to. Think you will get to see Carrington for the first time in almost a decade." Olivia continued as she stood up and walked around the child just smiled again. She hated the idea of being away from her parents for almost an entire school year. She would rather virtual school and travel the world with their band then be stuck in a boarding school. But she knew she couldn't let her mom know she despised this place. Her sixteen year old brother Trevin was doing that well enough.

"Yeah mom it will be a great year. I am looking forward to it." Gwyneth said with yet another smile.

"Giege, me and Dad will call every night and will be back as soon as we can. I promise, and when I come back I want to hear all of your new songs." She said as she reached into her black purse and pulled out a small notebook. It was light blue and engraved on the cover was the word Inspiration. A sole tear fell from the girls face and splashed against the book.

"Gwyn," Olivia said hugging her only daughter.

"I am going to miss you guys so much." Gwyneth said wrapping her arms around her mom's stomach. Until they heard a groan from behind the white door that lead outside the corridor. Then there was a soft knock before Gwyneth wiped her eyes and answered the door.

"Hello, I am Gwyneth but everyone calls me Gigi, nice to meet you." She said to the brown haired girl who stood on the other side she even held her hand out for the girl to shake. Instead the girl pushed passed her and entered the room. The girl had brown hair was down and pencil strait. She wore a white summer dress with a lace over coating and a white cotton dress she asked wore a black and white checkered with a gray vest that was unbuttoned she wore a pair of black pair converse that come up almost all the way to her knee.

"Hi," The girl sighed with a roll of her eyes. Gwyneth tried to keep her mood up and tried to find another talking point as the girl entered the room.

"So you play guitar." Gwyneth said with another smile, Gwyn looked over to her mom before moving back over near her. Then an older woman walked in her hair was also brown and fell down long. But she wore a black from fitting dress and a light pink shawl and black heals.

"Livy," The woman said and Olivia stood up. Her blond hair now had a more promenade view of the brown low lights giving her an older look. She wore a pair of jeans and a white and gray striped over sized shirt with a gray camisole under. She wore black boots that came to her ankle. Her hair was pulled back into a braided bun.

"Mo, it's been to long." Her mom said and the brown haired teen just sighed queuing Gwen to give her questionable look in response the other girl rolled her eyes once again.

"Liv you remember Carrington right." Mo said motioning to the brown haired teen.

"Of course how could I forget? Wow Carrington you have grown so much." Olivia said.

"Well time dose that." Carrington said with a scuff and Mo just sighed.

"She isn't the biggest advocate of having to go to Boarding School." She explained with a small smile.

"I don't think I could say that for any of the kids." Olivia said with a smile.

"So this must be little Gwyneth, wow she has grown." Mo said with a smile.

"Hi Ms." She trailed off not sure what last name to say.

"Banjaree"

"Ms. Banjaree" She said with a smile.

"Gwyn I, we got to go if we wanna make time I will see you in a few months okay." Olivia said giving her daughter a hug then kissing her head.

"Okay mom, love you and tell Dad I said I love him to." Gwyn said fighting back tears.

"Nice to see you again Carrington," Olivia said before her mom disappeared into the hall way.

"I love you Carrington." Mo said.

"Yeah yeah see ya," Carrington said throwing her stuff on the bed that lay closest to the window.

"Bye Gwyn." Mo said with a wave to the red haired teen.

"Bye, good luck." Gwyn said as Mo left.

"I thought she would never leave." Carrington said as she grabbed a small blue bag from her pile and going into the bathroom that sat in the middle of the right wall in between the two dressers. Gwyneth just sighed as she picked up her blue book that until now lay on the edge of her bed. She placed it in her night stand after giving it a small kiss and making a promise to fill it with songs by the end of the year. Then she proceeded to put away all of her stuff and in less than an hour she was completely moved in and Carrington had not yet come out of the bathroom. Seeing as she neither wanted to walk to lunch herself or make her room victim to what ever technique the older girl had for unpacking she sat on her bed with her old blue Ibanez guitar her dad got her a few years back.

She began to strum out a rhythm although completely unaware of what yet she was going to write. But before she could figure it out there was a knock at the door. Gwen laid her guitar down.

"One Sec," She called as she walked up to the door and peaked threw the peek hole. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Gigi," Came the call of fifteen year old twins Kayln and Jayln before they almost tackled the smaller teen.

"Kay, Jay, breath needed." Gwyneth said before they relished her and jumped onto her bed.

Kayln had long blond curly hair and a blue and black checkered hat much like the one Carrington wore. She had on a long sleeve red, gray, white, and black striped shirt and a blue and white striped hooded short sleeved top. Her jeans where dark washed and ankle high black faux alligator skinned shoes and a pink accent and a blue strap over her tie. Jayln had brown hair that was straitened and fell to her shoulders and a swoop bang. Her style was more understated style. She had a black blouse and a pair of flare jeans with light pink converse.

"Do you have room for another," Carson the twin's twelve year old brother asked. He had spiked brown hair and wore a pair of loose fitting strait cut jeans and a button down black shirt with a lime green tie to finish the look.

"There's always room for you Carce." She said sitting near the head of the bed since the siblings filled the foot.

"I hear this is the place to be." Braxton asked poking his head in to the room his little brother Joel poking his head in to.

"Ya'll be right dude." Carson said as he and the other boys shoulder bumped. Braxton wore a pair of relax jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt with his signature gray beanie covering his longish black hair. Joel however wore a pair of black basketball shorts and a lemon head printed tee-shirt with a black jacket that had sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Add Trevin and it will be a PAR-TAY" Joel said bouncing his hand up and down.

"Somebody call me?" Trevin asked leaning against the door way. Trevin was the oldest of all of the kids at sixteen. He had his moms blond hair and his dad's brown eyes. He wore jeans a black tee with a piano cascading from his left shoulder to his right hip with the words Piano Man printed it the back.

"So what we going to do now we're all together once again," Joel asked as he slid into a seat next to his sister and grabbing a remote that turned on the radio.

"We have ten minutes before the interview starts." Kayln said with a smile. Gwyneth got up and silently walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly before the door swung open. Carrington walked out looking much different than she did an hour before. Now she wore a blue tank top that was cut off showing her entire midriff a black shawl and a skirt that if she where to bend down would ride up over her butt and a pair of stockings that where nothing more than string. Her once long brown hair was tooled and pulled back into a half up half down. On her feet where black thong flip flops. Jayln jumped to cover Carson's and Joel's eyes. Kayln covered Braxton's eyes witch wasn't even needed the thirteen year old only ever looked all lovey dovey toward Gwyneth and even then she wasn't watching, and neither was Trevin seeing as the boy would be picked bone for bone. Kayln's other hand went to cover Trevin's eyes but like usual the boy didn't let her.

"I was just going to tell you that the interview was about to start." Gwyneth said trying still to smile despite her shock.

"Like I care," She said pushing the girl out of the way and actually knocking her over. Trevin didn't jump as he usually did when someone hurt his sister in stead he just looked her over continuously.

"Hi" she said with a giggle sending a wave in his direction.

"Hey," he said with a bob of his head as he watched as she left.

"Woowza" He wotted before getting slapped upside the head by his sister who then retook her spot next to him and he moaned.

"Dude what's wrong?" He asked rubbing his head.

"She's only like fifteen dudes." Jayln said.

"Worse she's Carrington." Gwyneth said with a laugh.

"No way that's Pickett" The twins said at the same time.

"No question, its hurts ya'll don't believe me." Gwyneth said.

"Ya'll" Carson and Joel joked.

"It's almost as bad as, Th-ick" Braxton joked.

"I was six, and had a cold." Gwyneth exclaimed hitting Braxton with her pillow. In return the boy began to tickle her and one by one the rest of the group joined. Soon all of the kids where having a tickle fight and dorm 243 filled the hall with laughter.

Carrington walked back to the door of her dorm to ask her old friends for forgiveness but hearing their laughter made her cry. They where happy they didn't need her ruining their lives after leaning against the door tears rolling down her face. Then the interview came on and the kids became deathly quiet Carrington just leaned her headed back against the wall and listened to the voices of her mom and her mother's friends as they talked about their new tour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Alright so someone asked for the Kids Names and Parents so here it is. Alright So I changed my mind about Gwyn's and Carrington's room. Gwyn's bed is now a bunk bed. Sorry but I needed to fit another kid in there people.

Wendell and Olivia Gifford

Eboni Gifford – 20 (Not Yet Introduced)

Trevin Gifford – 16

Gwyneth Gifford – 13

Scott and Mo Pickett

Carrington Pickett – 15

Wendy and Charles Delgado

Braxton Delgado – 13

Joel Delgado – 11

Mari Delgado – 9 (Not yet Introduced)

Kenneth and Stella Ramsey

Jayln Ramsey – 15

Kayln Ramsey – 15

Carson Ramsey - 12

Emily and Lyle Dawson

Grace Dawson – 13 (Not yet introduced)

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Boarding school was not as bad as the kids had made it out to be. It was actually kind of fun. The kids spent every waking second together. As could be expected, the kids had become one large extended family. Actually that once Large Extended family had decided to commemorate their first week of Boarding school and Grace, another long time friends, arrival by pizza and bowling.<p>

Gwyneth had tried to invite Carrington to their get together for the duration of the week but the fifteen year olds efforts to ignore her roommate where more powerful than anyone could have earlier conceived. Then their was a nock on the door and Gwyneth went to the door not opening it though.

"Icka Bick Boo…" She said with her hand on the door.

"Who Shaaa" Came the voice form the other side of the door. The girl had light short blond hair and light green eyes. She wore a black shirt with the word 'Creative' in blue paint splatters. She wore a blue tube top that matched the paint splatters. She wore a pair of jean knee length shorts and black and white converse.

"GRACIE!" Gwyneth said opening the door and tackling her smaller statured friend. Grace knowing the tackle was coming had already put her suitcases down.

"Gwyn, I still can't believe we are in the same room who'da thunk?" She said as Gwyn got off from on top of her and grabbed one of her bags before pulling her into the room.

"Like they would say no to Auntie Stella," Gwyn said with a small chuckle.

"Touché, Touché." The girl agreed.

"So I left you the top bunk. But I fairly warn you No peeing the bed or we will have problems." Gwyn said with a smile.

"Come on Gwyn I stopped wetting the bed like a week ago." Grace said to get the priceless look that painted itself on Gwyneth's face after the girls comment. The red head looked as if she was going to pass out. Grace pulled out her small camera and took a picture of the moment. The flash of Grace's camera snapped Gwyn out of her zombie state.

"Joking Gwyn," She said with a chuckle as she jumped on to Gwyn's bed lying on it sideways. Then Grace pulled out the small blue journal from in-between the mattress and box spring.

"Grace give that back." Gwyn said as she also jumped on the bed and tried to pull the journal from her friend.

"I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me,

He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes.

He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers threw his hair,

I am laughing because I hope he's wrong.

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile,

But I know all of his favorite songs.

And I could tell you his favorite color's Green

He loves to Argue born on the seventeenth

His sisters beautiful he has his fathers eyes

And if you asked me if I love him I'd Lie." Grace began to read as Gwyneth blushed she pulled the book away from her friend as she finished reading and got up and placed it on her dresser.

"Ooh, a song confessing and professing your love for our nappy headed friend." Grace cooed.

"That song is not about anyone Grace," Gwyn started.

"Could'a fooled me." Grace mocked.

"I want to be a song writer witch means I need to be able to take emotions, fake emotions, and make them into compelling real songs. Or at least that what all of the good ones do, I will never get the point of Imma Be and or the Friday Song." Gwyneth explained.

"Yes Gwyn but I take candid photos I know real emotions and you my dear LOVE BRAXTON DELGATO!" She said.

"No I don't." Gwyn said a slight blush on her cheeks.

"And if you ask her if she loves him

She'd Lie" Grace said quoting from her own song.

"Shut up." Gwyneth said throwing a pillow in Grace's face.

"Fine I will stop, for now, but you will never science me." Grace stared before climbing up to her bunk.

"YOU HEAR ME GRACE DAWSON WILL NEVER BE SCILENCED!" She screamed.

"Keep it down down their or I will complain to the dean." The person above her yelled back.

"Sorry Mam," Grace said her face turning red. Grace had made the mistake of leaving her camera on Gwyn's bed and the young teen swung to the foot of her own bed standing up and taking a picture of Grace.

"Gwyn give me that back." Grace said lunging Grace getting another picture.

"Gwyneth Gifford give me back my camera." She said as she began to chase the red head around the room. Soon Grace grew tired and instead grabbed the song book and a sharpie turning it to the newest song Gwyn was writing.

"I will do it Gifford," She threatened. Gwyn grabbed her camera bag and dangled it outside the window.

"As will I Dawson." Gwyn threatened back.

"Give back the case," Grace said walking toward her friend.

"Give back the book." Gwyneth said meeting her in the middle

"We will trade on three, one two three." They said trading.

"Great I get to room with tweedle dee and tweedle dumber." Carrington said from the door way as she then disappeared back into the hall.

"I thought we where only rooming with in the group." Grace said as she once again took a spot sitting on Gwyneth's bed.

"We are, that's Carrington Picket." Gwyneth explained.

"No way," Grace said.

"Why is it everyone says that!" Gwyn said almost in anger.

"It's a very common expression." Grace said simply as she pulled one of her suitcases onto the bed.

"Well I don't like it." Gwyn said.

"Sorry to break it to you Giege you don't like most things." Grace said getting hit with yet another pillow.

"We have two hours can lets Grace-a-fy this crib." Grace said.

"Grace you know you just sound lame when you add your name to words." Gwyneth commented.

"And you need to get us snackage and cola we have a lot of pictures to hang." The girl said with a smile.

"Boo You Ms. Dawson boo you," Gwyn said.

After almost an hour the room was covered in different photos of the kids. Her bed was made in her sheets and all of her clothes where packed. Gwyn was tacking placing the last photo on the wall. She knelt on the head of Grace's bed and leaned over Grace holding her feet as if it would save the thirteen year old from falling.

"Be careful Gwyn." She warned.

"Oh I thought I would be reckless." Gwyneth said biting her lip trying to position the photo right.

"Seriously dude your parents would kill me if you fell." She explained.

"Then let's not let me fall." Gwyn said getting it perfect. She then used her hand to balance her against the wall and moved her hand to grasp Graces.

"Pull me back Grace." Gwyn said Grace did as told making sure the red head was safe.

"Well we have five minutes before The others will be here. How do we always make it by the skin of our teeth?" Gwyn asked.

"Because Gifford we are amazing. Now go change into your cutest jean outfit before Braxton sees you in sweats." Graces said pushing her best friend.

"Forget you Dawson."

"Its Impossible Gifford Many have tried and failed." Grace said as Gwyneth disappeared into the bathroom. Grace for the fist minute since arriving at her room was alone. She took down the picture above her head.

It was one her mom took of all of the kids. It was so old Mari was just an infant and the Joel and Carson where no taller than her knee. She loved this picture more than any and she was in it. She fingered the silver frame and the word family. A piece of paper was on the picture but in between the glass. The paper was written by a four year old Grace _'Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. ~Author Unknown'_

* * *

><p>AN - you all like it :) I know I liked writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – ALRIGHT SO I HAVE GOOD NEWS LEMONADE MOUTH TWO IS IN THE WORKS. SEE /#!/BlakeMichael14 he confirmed it June 10.

So any who I am sorry this took so long, I went to spend a day with my cousins and ended up being there for like a week. Sorry again so this is the bowling experience.

* * *

><p>A knock was herd on the door but it wasn't anymore than a formality because before Grace could make it to the door children barged in. Each began to dog pile on top of the small teen. Gwyn came out of the bathroom she wore a pair of skinny jeans and a white top with a black shrug. She wore a pair of converse much like Graces except hers where lime green with yellow shoe laces.<p>

"Guys Grace needs to breathe." Gwyn said before being pulled into the Dog Pile by Braxton.

"We won't get to bowl if you all keep this up." Trevin said standing in the door way. Mari appeared leaning against the other side of the door under Trevin's arm. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes that almost mirrored each other. She had a red tooled skirt and a basic white tank top on. She wore a pair of plain white sneakers with white frilly socks.

"Fine," Jayln said.

"But we call Grace." Kayln said as the twins grabbed the younger girl and began to pull her down the hall and the others fallowed. The last person in the room was Gwyneth.

"Something wrong Gwynie?" Braxton asked coming back into the room realizing she was not next to him.

"I am fine, just trying to find a place to hide my book where Grace won't find it." The thirteen year old explained. Braxton came up behind her and took the book from her hand. He then took a step backwards and laid down on her bed placing the book on the on top the board and smashed beneath the other girls bed.

"She will never think to look there. I used to hide my favorite old picture of us under Mari's so she wouldn't cut and or dress it up with all of her crafts. The kid explained and Gwyn just smiled pulling him off of her bed.

"We better hurry up unless we want the search dogs to be sent." She joked.

"Beat you there" Braxton called back taking off down the hall.

* * *

><p>After bowling the group was beat and instead of making pizza's they decided to buy some. As they entered the pizza parlor Trevin marched in next to Braxton with Carson balanced lopsidedly on their shoulder. Carson had gotten the highest score of the night therefor he was treated like a king as the two older boys slid the younger into the booth everyone cheered Gwyn just smiled and made her way over to the ordering windows.<p>

One was open and that gave comfort to the girl, she walked over until a blond hair boy who couldn't be a year older than her slid in front of her. He wore a white button down shirt and a black vest with an old pair of ripped jeans. His blond hair was short with a small Mohawk. His eyes where deep blue and seamed to be intrigued by the girl.

"Hello," She said with an annoyed smile.

"Damian Beech, glad to brighten your day,"

"Um didn't need the help." She said pushing past him but he grabbed her arm, she knew that now this kid was going to be a persistent annoyance.

"That was a horrible way to say hi, I am sorry…" He apologized and Gwyn just looked at him.

"Sorry, why don't I believe you." She asked turning around.

"I don't know maybe you are an untrusting person." He giggled as Gwyn handed the man the children's order.

"I am not an untrusting person; you just look like you are up to no good." She corrected.

"Ahh, so she is a good judge of character." He said.

"She has a name," Gwyn commented no longer looking at the boy.

"Whould she mind to tell me what that name is."

"Jane, Jane Doe." She said grabbing her order swiping her card and walking away. Damian Beech just smiled. Now that was a girl he would have to keep an eye on.

* * *

><p>Please Review. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen lay flat on her stomach as she wrote one of the last songs in her book. It had only been two months but the teenager had found a lot of good muses to sing about. She heard a slam from the front door and turned her head in time to see Carrington run into the bathroom with tears falling from her eyes.

"Carrington, is everything alright?" Gywn asked as she reached for the door realizing it was locked.

"No nothing ever is. Just leave me alone Gifford." She said threw tears.

"Sorry I don't think so. What happened?" She asked sliding down against the door resting her back against it. It was scilent for a long time. Nothing other than the brown haired girls sobs where heard.

"Carrington" Gwyn sighed tears filling her own eyes.

"Damian hates me OKAY! I am such an Idiot. Here I am throwing myself at him but he rather have Kate." She screamed and Gwyn knew she had missed something. Last she saw Damian and Carrington where the perfect school wide couple they where even called 'Camian' (Kay-Man).

"Wait what, Damian is crazy about you." Gwyn tried to convince the other girl.

"Really then why was he necking that witch," She almost screamed.

"I, Carrington let me in. I can't help from here." Gwyn explained slowly the door opened revealing the girl. Her make up had run now down her cheeks her hair was tangled and she looked rough. Gwyn just pulled the older teen into a hug. Again they just stood their for the longest time before Gwyn decided a girls night out was needed.

"He is a jerk Carrie don't bother with him." Kayln said as she painted Carrington's toe nails.

"Yeah Men like him don't deserve the time of day it takes to say their name." Jayln agreed from her spot next to Kayln as Grace did her toes.

"Hey look its Ms. Bummer!" The blond girl cheered making everyone even Carrington laughed. Ms. Bummer as she but it was Gwyn. Why, Because she had to go set up for the Halloween Dance instead of staying at the slumber party.

"So funny Ms. Bummer needs the CD though or else she can't set up the dance. The prints would be nice to." Gwyn explained.

"To Drawer of my craft dresser," The girl explained with everything in hand the red head sliped out of view.

"She totally would have backed out for anyone other than Braxton." Kayln said with a roll of her eyes.

"Heck Yeah" Jayln agreed.

"She's had it bad for him since like what second grade." Grace commented.

"Maybe even before" The twins laughed.

"I don't understand if they both like each other why don't they tell each other." Carrington asked.

"Because Carrington not all of us are flamboyant as you." Grace commented in her jokingly negative tone the twins almost jumped hoping the girl would not take the girls sarcasm as an insult.

"Hey apparently it's a good thing." Carrington said with a sigh as tears stared falling again.

"Listen Carrie, you wanna know how we have gotten threw all." Kayln said siting next to the girl.

"Sure,"

"Grace Get the Book," She said grabbing the guitar that sat in the corner. The blonde and the girl jumped to grab the book. Jayln grabbed Carrington's arm pulling him so they sat at the head of the girls bed.

"Look here at the lyrics, you can sing Gwyn's part. She will have to rewrite it tomorrow so you can have a part.

"_Grace:_

_Long were the nights_

_When the days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps,_

_Prayin' the floor won't fall through, again_

_Jayln: _

_My mother accused me of losing my mind_

_But I swore I was fine_

_Kayln:_

_You paint me a blue sky and go back_

_And turn it to rain_

_Gwyn:_

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules every day_

_Jayln and Kayln_

_Wonderin' which version of you_

_I might get on the phone, tonight,_

_Well I stopped pickin' up_

_And this song is to let you know why_

_All_

_Dear John,_

_I see it all now that you're gone._

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_I shoulda' known._

_Jayln_

_Well maybe it's me_

_And my blind optimism to blame_

_Kayln_

_Maybe its you and your sick need_

_To give love then take it away_

_Grace _

_And you'll add my name_

_To your long list of traitors_

_Who don't understand?_

_Gwyn_

_And I'll look back in regret_

_How I ignored when they said_

_All:_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Dear John,_

_I see all it now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_Dear John,_

_I see it all now it was wrong_

_Jayln:_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be played by your dark twisted games_

_When I loved you so_

_Oh, I shoulda' known_

_Kayln_

_You are an expert at sorry_

_And keeping lines blurry_

_And never impressed by me_

_Acing your tests_

_Grace and Gwyn:_

_All the girls that you run dry_

_Have tired lifeless eyes_

_Cuz you burned them out_

_Gwyn:_

_But I took your matches_

_Before fire could catch me_

_So don't look now. _

_Grace_

_I'm shining like fireworks_

_Over your sad empty town_

_All:_

_Dear John,_

_I see all it now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with the girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_I see all it now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Wrote you a song_

_You should've known_

_Oh, He shoulda Known."_

As Kayln finished picking the song tears filled all of their eyes. "Did Gwyn write this?" Carrington asked.

"Yeah a few years back when her sister broke up with her very long term boyfriend. She wrote it to help her cope and now it is the song of Cope rather than hope.

"Wow, she is so good.

"HOLA!" Gwyn called as she walked into the auditorium.

"Hey Gwyn hop on stage and check the mike for me." Braxton's voice boomed threw the room though she couldn't see the kid.

"Sure, want me to play a set." She asked.

"Please and thank you." He said. Gwyneth slowly made her way to the stage grabbing one of the many preset guitars. She quickly played threw a couple of songs while Braxton balanced the sound board. Next was streamers and the place looked amazing.

"Well party planning comitte I think we did a good job." Braxton said.

"Brax there is just two of us." Gwyneth commented.

"Ah, that there is And this one of us two wants some sushi you coming?" He asked.

"How Could I say no to raw fish." The girl chuckled.

"After You Me Lady." Braxton said with another smile then the two walked hand and hand down the hall.

A/N – END OF PART FOUR. NEXT IS THE DANCE. Oh and I don't own Taylor Swift.

Alright so I have a few questions for you all to answer.

Should Braxton ask Gwyneth to the Dance?

Should the girls trick Gwyn into preforming one of her songs?

What Should Damian Beech sing?

Leave All Answers in Review section


	5. Chapter 5

Braxton watched as Gwyn tried to finish her strawberry shake. He knew she wouldn't be able to but her effort made her look cute. She glanced up at him giving up. Braxton grabbed his straw placing it in her drink and finishing it for her.

"What would I do with out you?" She asked with a smile siding into the seat next to him.

"You would have to finish your own shakes." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Gwyn sighed and curled tighter into his chest.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to just go to sleep." Braxton asked.

"No I am fine I am just going to close my eyes for a minute while we wait for the food." She said before she laid her head down. When the burgers came Braxton shook her awake. Gwyn just moaned in protest as she woke up. They ate silently curled against each other before Braxton decided she was out then carried Gwyn back to her room after he ate. When he entered the room he saw the other girls all sprawled out around the room and silently giggled. He lay Gwyn down on her bed taking off her shoes and tucking her in tight. Next he took a few pictures of the scene before moving to the other girls and made them all more comfortable.

"Well top of the morning there sleeping beauty, we where just about to recruit princes to wake you my liege." Jayln said as Gwyn came down to breakfast, she was late and only had a matter of minutes to eat before first hour. She slid into a seat shoveling an uncooked pop tart into her mouth. She also sipped on a cup of black coffee despite the fact the taste made her want to puke.

"You shoulda woke me." She said food falling out of her mouth.

"What did you think the prince was for?" Kayln asked and the other girls giggled.

"Hey Gwyn are you feeling alright?" Braxton asked pushing Grace out of her chair and taking the seat next to her.

"Yeah I am just running late." She explained, It was evident the teen didn't have much time seeing as she wore a pair of jeans a blank black shirt with a white undershirt and converse. Her red hair was pulled into a wet ponytail her bangs bumped in the front.

"I didn't know putting up streamers was that tiring," Joel commented.

"It wa…. was…"Gwyn began before she sneezed all over the place. She tried to lift her head back up but everything was dizzy.

"Gwyn, Gwyneth are you okay?" Braxton asked as she wobbled in her seat the others at the table also got up trying to steady the girl. Gwyn face turned green and Grace began to shriek no. It however was too late and Gwyn's light breakfast ended up in Grace's lap. Grace began to scream ewe.

"I am taking you to the nurse." Braxton said standing up.

"Can you walk? He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah Braxton I am not helpless." She said standing up and taking a few steps before falling onto her knees.

"What was that thing about not being helpless?" Braxton asked.

"Shut it." She commented as he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the nurses office while stopping at every garbage can so Gwyn could puke. Braxton stood behind her holding back her ponytail and rubbing her back every time.

"Nurse Ronnie?" Braxton asked entering the room.

"Oh Mr. Delgado and Miss. Gifford, for why am I graced with your presence?" She asked before Gwyn puked once again in the nurse's garbage.

"That makes ten." Braxton said pointing to his friend.

"Oh Miss Gifford come here sweetheart lets lay you down. Braxton will you be a doll and grab the basin from over there." The nurse asked and Braxton did handing it to Gwyn before taking down the girls hair handing the rubber band to her.

"More comfortable that way," He commented and Gwyn silently thanked him before closing her eyes.

"Alright so I think you have the flu. The best thing to do is rest." She said before seeing the girl asleep.

"She's tired." Braxton said.

"I will say, go to class Hun before your late she's in good hands. You can visit during lunch." She said ushering Braxton out of the room.

"Thanks"

"Its my job," With that Braxton went to class the whole day he worried about his red headed sick friend. He spent his lunch hour sitting next to her on the bed playing solitaire and war. The day other than that seamed pretty bland sure it was the day of the dance and most people where in new love glow that would end come Monday.

"So Brax with Gifford bed bound what you got planned for the dance." Tom asked he was a good friend of Braxton's or Brax as he called him.

"I don't think I am going to go." He said and in response Tom cracked an invisible whip.

"I am not wipped." Braxton said.

"Your right because you have to be dating the girl to be wipped," Tom commented.

"Shut it."

"Ask her,"

"I am walking away."

"Don't walk away from true love," Tom yelled after him the other in the hall stared at him in a questionable manor.

"Go ahead I'm secure." He said with an arrogant pose.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hey yall sorry for the late update this chapter is mostly dialogue. I think that the children would be kind of older in there taste of shows so I used some old 90s ones and recent movies. But hey they are my carictors and I can do with them what I wish.

So any ways I want to write a song fic with Brax and Gwyn but I cant decide what song to use so if any of you readers have any ideas I will be much obliged if you would leave the title in the review box. Please and thank you.

On and Don't worry the next dance Brax will take Gwyn and she will sing I just couldn't ignore the cuteness that writing Gwyn as sick would provide.

* * *

><p>"Brax what area you doing here," Gwyn asked as she turned to her side seeing him enter the room.<p>

"I come bearing movies, crackers, and ginger ale so please do not shoot." He said walking in.

"It matters what movies?" She asked turning back to her back.

"Boy Meets world season 5-7, August Rush, and raise your voice but I don't think we are going to get threw them all." He said sliding into the bed next to her.

"What are we going to…" She began to ask before seeing him pull out a portable DVD player.

"Do you think of everything," She asked.

"Nope just most things" He said with a slight blush pulling out a fold up bed table and two glasses, next he poured both of them glasses of ginger ale and handed Gwyn some crackers.

"Which one is first?" She asked.

"August Rush, the good movie." He said as it started. He thought that Gwyn would be asleep before the first twenty minutes of the movie but surprisingly she stayed awake threw most of it. Next he popped in the last episode of Boy meets world.

Almost as if she knew he was watching it she woke up right around the last scene of the show. She didn't move until after the final credits. She reached up and wiped one of the boys' tears.

"Of Corse you are awake." He said and Gwyn giggled and snuggled closer under his arm.

"Hey its cute to see a macho man cry." She giggled before he sent her the infamous Delgado stare. Gwyn just giggled once again.

"If you wouldn't throw up on me I would so tickle you right about now." He said.

"Just think Brax when you win the Emmy for your platinum record and they ask me what the most embarrassing thing about you is I can say he cries at TV shows." Gwyn giggled.

"You do to Ms. Gifford." He countered.

"Yes but I don't do the ugly cry," She said before demonstrating the cry for her best guy friend.

"I do not ugly cry." Braxton said in defense.

"Dude you totally do." Tom said walking into the room in his Elvis costume that Grace had bribed him to wear.

"I have to agree with Tom-Cat" Grace said coming in she wore a cute bumble bee costume.

"You guys should be at the dance," Gwyn stated feeling bad that her friends where not enjoying the dance.

"Gwyneth you know I can only take so much Beech and some how it became a Beech party." Tom expressed.

"Nice pun Tom Cat," Grace applauded sarcastically.

"Come on Gigi, you know you love me."

"Ewe!" Both Gwyn and Grace commented.

"Lets change the subject before we need clean up on isle 1." Grace commented sliding onto Grace's bed next to her.

"Fine subject change from Love to Love birds to Gwyn and Brax to tonight to small television, what are we watching." Tom asked using one of his many quirks.

"Boy meets world." Gwyn said ignoring the earlier comment about her and Braxton beging the connection from love birds.

"Boy meets who?" he asked and all three of the other children stared at Tom with wide eyes.

"You have never heard of Boy meets world?" Grace asked.

"Nope cant say I have. Is that bad?" He asked.

"Dude you are hopeless." Brax said simply, before the next hour was over it was decided that over the next few months Tom would need to see every episode of Boy Meets world with the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Braxton sat on the wall of the court yard fountain his guitar in his hand and he got ready for Gwyneth to come out and see him. He had finally decided to tell her how much she meant to him, or at least that she meant a lot. He could barely get his hand to steady for long enough to strum his guitar he was so nurves. Then up walked Bailey Johnson a girl about Braxton's age who also attended the school. She was the head cheerleader and the schools Bee-Itch as Grace would call her. She was actually Gwyneth's least favorite person in the school over taking the spot from Beech which was a tall order in itself. A part of him wished she would just pass him but he knew it was unlikely.

"Braxton Delgado fancy meeting you here," Bailey said although they both knew she knew where he would be and was only here because of that knowledge.

"Hello Bailey." Delgado sighed knowing now he was not getting out of this conversation.

"Oh what's this, a diary," She asked picking up his small black in descript notebook and Bradley jumped trying to pry it from her hands.

"No Bailey give it back," He almost ordered.

"Braxton's Song Book," She read before turning to him allowing him to take it from her. "You write songs." She said sitting down next to her.

"Look Bailey I don't have time to talk can you please leave?" He asked.

"No not until you sing me one of your songs. Come on I got to hear this, please?" She asked batting her eyelashes Braxton knew he needed to get her to leave and couldn't think of a better idea so he agreed but made sure she knew it was just o ne song and he only chose this one because it was his newest.

"_Words don't come easy without a melody_

_I'm always thinking in turns of Do Re Mi,_

_I should be hiking, singing, laughing with you_

_Instead I am all out of tune."_ He sang sliding the last not making Bailey throw a fake giggle into the air He didn't care though he just kept singing.

"_But what you don't know _

_You lift me off the ground _

_Your inspiration _

_you help me find myself. _

_Just like a base line at half time_

_You hold down the groove_

_That's why I'm counting on you._

'_Cause if I heard you on the radio_

_I wouldn't want to change a single note_

_Its what I've been trying to say all along_

_You're my favorite song. _

_You're my favorite song." _

Gwyn walked out into the court yard in just enough time to hear Braxton finish his song Bailey call him amazing and hug him tightly. She dropped the two shakes in her hand took a small step backwards before running away into her room then the bathroom and locking the door.

She couldn't believe it the secret Braxton Delgado was so secretive about the secret Grace could have swore was him saying he liked her was the exact opposite it was a slap in the face. He didn't even have the decency to tell her he was going out with Bailey instead he had to rub it in her face. Tears rolled down her face she HATED Braxton Delgado it was official.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace just couldn't believe it when she saw Gwyneth Gifford was crying over a boy! Gwyn was supposed to be the one who didn't cry over boys, she is the one who helped the others get over their boy problems. Actually to date the teen couldn't remember the other girl ever having BOY problems. Gwyneth was the rock when it came to boys but as Grace knocked for the umpteenth time on the bathroom door knowing that Gwyn sobbed behind it she finally realized even rocks can erode.

"Gwyine please open up or at least let me come in. I have the song book and guitars aren't you always saying everything can be healed with song." Grace tried but instead of Gwyn letting her in the door opened and Gwyn took the book and ripped out half of the pages throwing them as the garbage as she went, Grace tried to stop her but it was clear she wasn't stopping until she was finished. Finaly she dropped the song book and Grace pulled her slightly taller friend in to a hug.

"I hate him," Gwyn said practically collapsing in her arms.

"Gwyn," Grace said realizing the girl enough so she could escape from her embrace.

"I do I hate him he is slimmer than, well something slimy, I…. You know what I mean." Gwyn said moving over to her bed.

"Actually can't say I do," Grace said before there was a knock on the door fallowed by Braxton's voice.

"Gwyn, you okay." He said and Gwyn ran back into the bathroom crying once again Grace sighed and moved over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Leave Brax," She said before she went to shut it but he stopped it.

"Why Grace what is wrong?" He said and Grace almost pushed him into the halway stepping out herself before making sure none of the other kids where around.

"Have you reached China yet," She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep digging yourself a deeper whole I wonder if you have reached china." Grace said.

"Again still confused over here."

"You know you could just tell her you don't like her." Grace said.

"I just did," He said before Grace smacked him, Braxton grabbed his jaw he had forgotten how hard the girl could hit.

"I thought you didn't like Bailey." Braxton said.

"I don't, I thought you didn't." Grace said.

"I don't. Wait, what, Grace what are you talking about." He said and Grace stopped.

"Gwyn heard you singing to her." Grace said whispering.

"I never sang to, oh no Grace I am an idiot." Braxton said sliding down the wall until he was sitting.

"I'll say, But just o we understand why you are an idiot explain." Grace said.

"I never meant it, I was waiting for Gwyn when Bailey showed up and asked me to sing for her, taking my song book as leverage and I was just practicing the song so I could sing it to Grace yet I hadn't sang it in front of anyone yet so I used Bailey as practice then she flung her arms around me and giggled. I turned around to see Gwyn run away and I couldn't shake Bailey until a few minutes ago then I came here. I never meant to hurt her Grace, you have to believe me." Braxton explained.

"Brax it's not that I don't believe you but you don't understand she is crying and not like ouch I stubbed my toe tears forming or boy meets world sappy ending but real legit crying. She even ripped up her song book,"

"I…. Grace you got to help me how do I fix this,"

"I will help the best I can, but if she starts throwing stuff it was all your idea," Grace said with a small chuckle before opening her door.

"Now I will go back in the room and make sure that she is not spending the night in the bathroom," She added.

"Grace I am sorry," Braxton said.

"Brax I am not the one you should be apologizing to."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Alright so I wanted to do a thanksgiving story with the kids, and I am adding Ebony and her husband Nicolas Lawrence Winters and their daughter Skye Evangeline Winters. So Yeah Happy Thanksgiving. Oh and this is only part one so next chapter will continue where this leaves off. Please Review! :)

* * *

><p>"We now ask you to turn off your electronics, buckle your seat belts, and prepare for landing." A voice called over the loud speaker. Braxton made sure his seat belt was tight then tightening the seatbelts of Joel who sat on his right and Mari who had begged for the window seat for an hour and a half before it was finally given to her. He then he silently made sure everyone else was good seeing as most where asleep, other than himself, Gwyneth, and Carrington. But Gwyn and Carrington seemed to be in mist of serious conversation. For the umpteenth time that day Braxton kicked himself for still not explaining the whole song fiasco to Gwyn, he just hadn't found the right time yet. Yeah like that was a good excuse. He decided he would talk to her when they landed in New York.<p>

Soon the plane began to touch down and Mari stirred awake next to him and as if her awakening created a chain reaction soon all of the other children where awake as well. They were near the back of the plane so getting off was a hustle as always as was staying together. Well staying together when there are two grownups can be a challenge try and imagine ten kids at one of the busiest airports in the country the night before thanksgiving. Yeah it was a challenge. How they completed this task was familying, though that's not a word, up. Braxton walked Joel and Mari's hands in his. Gwyneth and Trevin almost walked on top of each other Carrington still talking with Gwyn leaving Grace to walk with Jayln, Kayln, and Carson. One by one they made their way to the tram and out gate f 35- 50 and into many hugs from an awaiting Winters family.

"Oh my gosh I have missed you all so much!" Ebony chirped as she enveloped all ten other kids in one large hug that no one quite understood the possibility of yet still enjoyed it. She was the eldest of the 'lemon heads' as they were so _affectionately_ called and despite the fact she was almost a decade older than some of the younger ones she was still an extremely close knit part of the makeshift family. Her husband of eight months Nicolas Winters, who the kids just called Nico, made his way around hugging all of the girls and making sure all of the boys received a nuggie. A third Generation military brat no one really knew how Ebony and Nico met but it was so clear they were perfect for each other despite being polar opposites. Nico was a very dark featured man, with high cheek bones and chocolate brown eyes and deep brown hair that almost seamed dark at how short he had it. And where Ebony wore a black long sleeved aline dress with a small flower pattern that fell just above her knee and her light blond hair was blown strait yet still was bouncy. She wore a pair of knit tights to stay warm and her shoes where cherry red flats and she even had a bag to match. Nico on the other hand was in an old Navy shirt with a winter jacket over and pair of light wash jeans with sneakers. The diverse family ended with sky whom they wall witnessed make a bee line for Trevin's arms who then tossed the two year old in the air before collecting her in his arms.

The small child was adopted a few months earlier by the couple from China. She had dark almost black eyes and abnormally long black hair that was pulled into a French braid. She wore a pair of stirrup jeans with a very stylish tan coat and winter boots.

"Gywnie, I can't believe you all made it. Was the flight good I hope so. Anyways its two days till thanks giving and you know I am hopeless in the kitchen. Why is it I am making it this year again?" Ebony began to ramble as she took the arm of her baby sister and the two began to walk Trevin and Nico close behind then followed by the other children in no specific order. They all got there bags and set off to the apartment complex where they would be staying, well all of them other than Gwyn, Grace, and Trevin who were staying with Ebony, Nico and Skye. The day was completely uneventful so everyone went to bed early expecting the hectic events of the day to come.

At six fifty in the morning Gwyn shook awake and slowly climbed from her side of the large twin bed she slept in when she stayed with Ebony her fleece shorts that was light pink with darker red hearts and a red ribbed tank appearing from under the quilt. She then ran her nimble fingers threw her red hair and then made her way to the bathroom but when exited the guest room when was met with the tired eyes of one Skye.

"Mornin' Skye," Gwyn said with a smile opening her arms welcoming the child into her arms.

"Where's Mommy," The child asked.

"I don't know she is probably sleeping but I was just going to make some breakfast, Do you want some pancakes Skye?" Gwyn asked.

"YEAH!" The child almost screamed in excitement before jumping from Gwyn's arms and ran into the kitchen.

"So Skye what kind of pancakes do you like?" Gwyn asked as she grabbed the supplies from the kitchen and begun to make the pancakes.

"Chocolate chip," The child said jumping up and down like a jumping bean. A smile spread across Gwyn's face as she began to mix the batter and one by one the other occupants of the house awoke and began to help with the cooking or setting the table Trevin actually opted to watch Sky seeing as after the six had ate their pancakes they had to start cooking Thanksgiving Dinner as Grace sat entranced by the parade on the television rather than setting the table like she was supposed to. Nathaniel went to pick up the other kids.

"Gwyn! Look it's the musical I was telling you about the one that played like forever ago and they are bringing it back again." Grace said pulling Gwyneth's arm and Ebony's in the process and pulling them to watch the company song _'I'm Not At All In Love' _ neither sitting down instead just standing around Haphazardly. Than Gwyneths phone began to ring signaling that some one else needed the thirteen year olds attention.

"Its Dad," Gwyn announced before answering it. "Gobble Gobble Dad," the girl cheered with a giggle as she moved the phone to the counter Grace muted the television and the three females stood around the small cellphone.

"Gobble Gobble Gywnie, is everyone good. How was your flight?" Wen asked.

"Good and long, Hey Grace and Ebie are one to." Gwyn explained.

"Happy Thanksgiving have you guys made your way to Jersey yet. Cause if not I am making two twenty pound birds for nothing." Ebony said.

"Happy thanks giving to you to Eb. And yes we are in jersey we are actually ahead of time. Stella insisted that we just sleep on the bus because she misses the twins and Carse so much and as you all know no one messes with the mama bear." Wen joked. A muffle reply from the groups lead guitarist was heard before the other end of the phone burst in to laughter.

"We will be there Soon Ebi, just don't blow up the turkey and everything will go as planned okay." Olivia said with a sigh as she took the phone from her husband.

"Don't worry Mom I got it under control." Gwyneth commented.

"Alright well….. PETER LOOK OUT THERES A TRUCK!" The scream was then followed by others of agony.

"MOM!" The word ripped from Gwyn's mouth as she reached for the phone and continued to call out for her mother. Tears soon streaming down her face, something was wrong she just knew it and it shook her to the core. Trevin came to Gwyn's side and pulled his sister into a hug not really knowing what was going on but seeing the tears in all three girls' eyes knew it couldn't be good. But not even big strong Trevin Anthony Gifford could protect the kids to what was going to happen on that Thanksgiving Day.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – I know this chapter took forever don't hate me please J Anyways this is a really short chapter but I have to get some feed back from yall so there will be some questions at the bottom of this chapter.

ENJOY :)

* * *

><p>As Gwyneth's pale cobalt eyes peeked from under her droopy eyelids the small teen let out a yawn and proceeded to blink a few dozen times trying to make her eyes adjust to the lighting. At first she almost was almost excited about the day to come. Before she realized she wasn't at her sister's house, she was at a hospital awaiting news on her parents' condition. Reading herself for the worst and praying for the best like she always had.<p>

Yup that's the holiday mood.

A look around would show that her sea of red hair and small head was resting in Braxton's lap. The boys arms draped across Gwyn's stomach and his other holding tight to the girls elbow and his other placed in the girls resting on his knee.. His soft almost baby like face drooped on the chair next to him in a seemingly uncomfortable position, Gwyn jerk up hoping not didn't wake him, he moaned something before curling up on his side where Gwyneth was previously laying. Gwyn let out a sigh of relief he wasn't up good. She fingered Braxton's oversized sweat jacket with the Lemonade Mouth symbol on the front draped around her shoulders.

In the chairs next to him laid Grace head caressed in Tom's lap and using his jacket as a blanket. Tom didn't end up going home for the holidays both of his parents where on different sides of the country because of movie deals but when he heard about his friend's parents he flew to New Jersey knowing he should be there. Next to Grace's feet sat Ebony who had her head resting on Nathaniel's shoulder her husband's jacket he wore under his snow coat draped around her shoulders. And Nate who had his head resting on Ebony's and sky who was caressed in-between the two of them Joel's jacket covering her small form.

Trevin was on the other side of the room snoring as his head was draped over the back of the chair. Carrington however had her head rested in the nook of his arm and seamed very comfortable in Trevin's jacket. Jayln and Kayln took the floor both facing different ways their hands lightly touching using Nathaniel's snow as a blanket. Leave it to the twins hey. Carson sprawled cowardly in a sitting position across two of the chairs in the middle of the room closet to the door. Mari slept with her head on Carson's lap his jacket providing a blanket and her feet behind in front of Joel's head. Joel using Mari's knees as a pillow.

Gwyn took off Braxton's jacket and draped it over the boy. Despite her best judgment she was still mad at him, even in the face of tragedy; she just could not bring herself to forgive him for what he did. And the worst part in her mind is he hasn't even talked to her since. They mean we were supposed to be best friends at the least, they were supposed to tell each other everything. They were supposed to be each other's sole confident, well along with Grace. But no he ahead and liked the most slimy person in the school and had yet to dig up the decency to tell his so called best friend.

"Morning Gywnie," A voice said and Gwyn turned to be met with Nathaniel's light green eyes.

"Oh Nate, I didn't mean to wake you." Gwyn sighed.

"You didn't I have been up for a while not able to sleep to worried. You okay?" He asked slowly getting up and lowering Ebony down to a laying position Sky tucked safely under her arm. He then made sure both of them where covered with the jacket before walking and taking Gwyn's fore arm in his hand. At contact tears began to spill from Gwyneth's eyes. She was not okay, not the slightest. Nathaniel took her into his arms and allowed her to cry he had many things he could say to wipe away her pain but none of it would replace the reassuring hand the slowly circled Gwyn's back.

Sure Gwyn would act strong like she always did around the others to compensate for the fact in most other ways she was weaker and to show she was like them even though she wasn't. But in the arms of her brother in law she allowed herself to break because she knew that it was safe.

* * *

><p>Questions.<p>

1. Any ideas on the Brax and Gwyn Talk?

2. Any other kids you all want to get to know beter?

3. Do you all want to have Ray in this story?

4. I am adding Scott in the story so I would like to know if you all want Carrington to be glad or sad to see her dad.

(Alright so last chapter I mentioned a brodway show, can you name it. If you can place the name in the review box or PM it to me along with your favorite Thanksgiving Dish, and favorite campfire song. :) I will use them soon & give credit where credit is do)


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Alright faithful readers here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. :) I hope it was worth the wait. Please Review**

* * *

><p>Braxton glanced over and saw a puffy cheeked Gwyneth leaning against the cafeteria table running her delicate piano fingers threw her now frayed red hair. One look at the usually happy teen would tell you that she was breaking, and that if something didn't change soon there would be no pieces to pick up.<p>

Braxton knows that Grace can't help her right now. Gwyn would resist and not let Grace in. She did this because even though everyone loved Grace and she was a vital part of their group she trufully wasn't one of them. Her father wasn't in intensive care and she was never thrown into the spot light. Gwyneth however always was. She was the presses favorite play toy of all of the kids. And like always if anyone was going to save the red head it would have to be him. But first he would have to explain himself, Gwyn would never open up if she was mad.

"Gwyneth, I was wondering where you went, I kind of wanted to talk to you." He said and she nodded they left the room until Gwyn stopped in some random hallways far enough away from where the other kids where so they couldn't hear what was going on.

"What do you want Braxton?" She asked coldly.

"I… I," Braxton stuttered his gaze breaking from Gwyneth's instead glancing at his converse as he fished for the correct words to say to the girl standing in front of him.

"You what Braxton, What, Why won't you just spit it out, you have been my best friend my entire life and we have always told each other everything. Why is this so different?" Gwyn said tears forming in her eyes. The communication between the two had become exceedingly difficult the past few months but right now she just wanted to scream. It was like he didn't want to speak to her anymore.

"I… I… Its, It just is Gwyn, its different I don't know why but things have changed." He stuttered.

"Brax, I still am the same Gwyn, I haven't changed." She said tears falling from her light blue eyes. "Brax, please just talk to me. Please, I am begging you, I am not mad I just want to talk." She said grabbing his upper arm.

"It's just, I know you haven't changed Gwyn but, I think I may have," He stuttered once again.

"If you've changed where does that leave me Brax, you know what, I liked it better when we weren't talking." Gwyn said as she turned to run away but Braxton grabbed her arm and spun her around pulling her in for a kiss. For a moment Gwyn's eyes widened in shock before she closed them taking her now free arm and reposting them on his fore arms only this time with a lighter touch. It was a few moments before they pulled away.

"Well," Gwyn said biting her bottom lip like she always did when she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Braxton said his arms around her waist as they just stood there taking everything in.

"I guess that could complicate things a bit." Gwyn said with an uncomfortable giggle and Braxton wanted to kick himself in the foot. He hated when she spoke like that, she usually only did when she felt like her back was against the wall and he hated the fact he made her feel like she was trapped. He allowed his hands to drop to his side.

"Bailey," She asked in her way as she rubbed her fore arm, yet another nervous tick of Gwyneth Gifford.

"A complete miss understanding I was just trying to get her to leave me alone, but she found my song book and wanted me to sing one for her, and I had this new song I had in my head. Well it was a song about you actually, but I just played it, I don't know why but I did. Gwyn I didn't know you were there. If I did I wouldn't have done it. You don't know how hard it's been these past weeks. I, I really like you Gwyneth." He confessed as he stared into her blue eyes.

"I… you couldn't have chosen a worse time Delgado I will give you that. I mean I like you, a lot but I just cant sort stuff these past few hours have just been," she said takking a deep breath trying to keep her composure and not doing well. "jumbled and I just, I just need time Brax, I know how that sounds but…" She continued.

"Gwyn," He said but she kept her gaze away from him.

"Gwyn, please look at me." He said as her beautiful eyes came up and met his again.

"Gwyn, I am not going anywhere. Take all of the time you need, just remember one thing though." He said and her brow pinched the way it always did when she was confused.

"You don't have to go through any of this alone, I know that you aren't going to go back into that room and act like anything is wrong you are scared about looking weak and I understand. But Gwyn, right here, right now I, you can trust me Gwyn, and you can trust Grace, or any of the others. You always try to do everything on your own but you don't have to." Braxton said and tears filled Gwyn's eyes.

"I am here for you okay." He said expecting that to be the end of the conversation. He wasn't expecting Gwyn to throw herself in to his arms tears falling from her eyes and soaking his black paint splattered shirt but took her in his arms all the same.

"We should be able to see them by now Brax it's been almost twenty hours. Something is wrong, I know it I can feel it, I… I am scared." She whimpered into his shoulder.

"We all are Gwyn, but that's the good thing about all of those kids in there, we all are in this together and we have seen darker tunnels then this but we always get out don't we." Braxton asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Gwyn said before Braxton started to hum while he lead Gwyneth back to the room his hand clasped around her own. Upon entering however his hums formed into words.

_Gwyneth_

_Sometimes in our lives,_

_We all have pain,_

_We all have sorrow,_

Grace

_But if we are wise _

_We know that there's _

_Always tomorrow, _

_Braxton _

_Lean on me, _

_When you're not strong. _

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on. _

_Joel _

_For it won't be long _

_till I'm gonna need_

_somebody to lean on! _

_All _

_We all need somebody_

_To lean on. _

_Jayln_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things_

_You need to borrow. _

_Kayln_

_Cause no one can fill_

_Those of your needs_

_That you don't let show. _

_Carson_

_You just call, on me brother_

_When you need a hand._

_All _

_We all need somebody _

_To lean on_

_Mari _

_I just might have a problem _

_That you'd understand._

_Carrington_

_If there is a load_

_You have to bear_

_That can't carry,_

_Trevin_

_I'm right up the road_

_And I'll share the load. _

_If you just call me._

_All _

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Hey y'all, I know I haven't uploaded in like forever and for that I am sorry, also I am sorry this is a short chapter only 937 words. I am about to finish up with the crises so I hope you all enjoy the chapter. And also please reviewwwwwwww :)

* * *

><p>"Daddy," A weak voice carried from the hall as an adolescent with sandy blonde hair pulled into a french braid straggling hair that was just not long enough to reach the braid framed her face with light soft curls. Light green eyes scanned the pristine white walls as she tip toed into the suffocating room over to the hospital sanctioned bed where she sat on the right side adjacent to his hip and took his freckled hand, hairy knuckles and all into her own small one.<p>

His eye lids covered the blue eyes the young woman always compared hope to and the red eyelashes seemed to tangle together in knots forbidding the eyes to ever open again. All too bright flood lights lit the room in every corner witch secretly the woman was glad for.

Someone a long time ago told her that death sulks in shadowed corners and waits to appear and rip loved ones from our clutches. She would not let that happen to her father, not if she could do anything to prevent it.

She gripped his hand tighter in her own and brought it up to her lips kissing it softly in the gesture she had been the recipient of some many times as her father dropped her off at school or a friend's house or anywhere that he would not be attending with her. Unwilled tears prickled the back of her eyes as she drew her gaze from her father to the tv mounted on the wall trying to distract herself with anything and everything to stop herself from crying.

"Eby," A soft voice that could only belong to her brother peaked from the door. One look at the boy you could see the fact he had yet to truly sleep since they arrived. He ran a hand threw his messy blonde hair as he made his way over to his elder sisters side.

"Trev," I said swallowing the all too present lump in her throat. The look that Trevin possessed was a look of anger.

"He is gonna leave us isn't he." Trevin said venom trickling from his tone. Trevin was always one for anger, for irrational rage. He regretted it but couldn't stop himself, he was the hot head of the family, it was just his nature.

"Trev he is not leaving us." Ebony said trying to convince her brother to stay calm.

"Yes he is, He left me and Geige months ago, and now he is just gonna die on us. He promised he would never die on us. He is a freaking liar and I… I hate him." He said standing up his fists clinched and knuckles white as a ghost. He was going to punch something. He then did punch something, the wall, the plaster didn't break but he pulled his hand back in shock. He shook it a few times before storming off to the door he recently entered.

"I am going for a walk." He declared pulling open the door to show a flustered Gwyneth. She had heard his words and the look of shock on her face showed her confusion on the matter. The young teen didn't know to be angry at her brother or angry at her father. Tears pushed from her striking blue eyes and made her step down from her post and run the opposite direction.

Trevin also ran toward the door moving so fast his legs rejected the speed yet somehow he maintained it. That left Ebony just sitting alone in the room like how it started. Trevin would be fine he would find run till he found a park somewhere and then he would sit on a swing trying to free his mind for hours before finally calling Ebony to draw him back to reality. Gwyneth would go straight to Braxton and Grace, she would more than likely even confide in Tom, the kid they met in school.

"Daddy, I don't know if you can hear me but I like to think that you can." She started softly. "Can't you see how broken we are without you hear to hold us together?" She asked tears rolling down her face and splashing against her jeans.

"You are the glue Dad, you always said it was Mom but you couldn't be more wrong. I love Mom don't get me wrong Daddy but us Gifford's we are a package deal." She whimpered threw her tears ragged sharp breaths admitting from her tone. "And no one buys a set with a missing piece Daddy, you told me that." She said her emotions getting the best of her.

"You need to get up Daddy, You can't leave we need you hear can't you see that." She was now a mess her cheeks puffy her body rocking back and forth racked with sobs.

"Daddy," She said her voice now smaller than a whisper. "When we used to go to the hospital when Gwyn was little you always promised me that we would go out the same way we came in. A family, a family of five members, because no matter what Gifford's are strong and sooner or later everything will be okay." She said lying down next to her dad and resting her head on his chest listening to his weak heartbeat.

"Daddy, you are strong okay, I need you to get up alright. Please for me, for Trevin, For Gywnie. Gwyn she is too young to lose you, so is Trev. Daddy you got to wake up." She pleaded one last time as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless restful sleep.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW :)<p> 


End file.
